1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having an electrode assembly with an improved fixing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery having a single cell is used in small portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity rechargeable battery that includes a plurality of cells connected in a pack shape is used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. This battery comprises a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to use it to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, motors such as for electric vehicles.
A rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly formed of a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrodes. The electrode assembly may have a spiral-wound structure or a structure in which a plurality of sheets are stacked.
For the stacked electrode assembly, arrangement of the electrodes and the separator in predetermined locations is very important. Particularly, for a pouch-type battery, the battery is not externally strong so that charging and discharging efficiency may be deteriorated when electrodes and a separator are misarranged due to external impact after being stacked.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.